A carpenter cutting or ripping a long work piece such as trim, molding, siding and plywood with a rotary power saw frequently experiences cinching of the saw blade. This happens in lengthwise cutting a long pieces on, for example, two saw horses because of the weight of the piece and lack of support thereof. The same is true of cross cutting. This cinching of the saw blade can cause damage to the saw and to the work piece itself. To overcome this problem a long narrow saw table such as shown in Brickner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,720 is desirable. However, such a table has a distinct disadvantage because the cross pieces or bars would also be cut during lengthwise cutting and since the bars are permanently attached to the table they cannot readily be repaired or replaced. It is an object of this invention to provide a saw table that overcomes this problem.